Dawn of a New Era
by StarlitUmbreon
Summary: All she wanted was to start a new journey somewhere new, and all of a sudden she's the bad guy? Follow the story of Tessa and Lucatiel as they travel throughout Unova and make new friends. Beware of eventual blood and cruelty!


**Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've posted a story, but you know what, I came up with this really fun idea and I got Pokessassin to help write it with me because he is totally awesome at writing what I want to put into this story. So I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own any part of Pokemon! That all belongs to Nintendo!**

 **Dawn of a New Era**

 **Chapter 1**

I stepped out of the airplane, breathing in the air of Mistralton City, my bag in hand. Walking down the steps carefully, the wind ruffled my hair, strands of hair blowing into my eyes. After making it to the bottom of the steps, I scanned my surroundings, looking for the terminal, then walked towards it. As I got closer, I realized that it was actually a warehouse for the planes, and that this warehouse was actually the Gym as advertised by the symbol on the wall outside. Not knowing where else to go, I walk inside, hoping to find someone that would help me.

The inside of the gym mystified me. It looked nothing like the inside of a warehouse looked, instead having a central area where the planes would be built and repaired and the Gym itself above it on a series of catwalks and platforms. Not seeing anyone on the ground floor, I located a set of stairs leading up to the Gym area. I climbed them, nervous about the heights. I didn't want to have to challenge the Gym, but if it meant that I would get directions to the rest of the city, then so be it. I would have to hope that the Pokemon I had brought with me would be enough.

Thinking about my Pokemon made my face go red with embarrassment. I had promised my partner I would let her out as soon as I could. So, when I reached the catwalk, I pulled a Luxury Ball from my belt, tapping the button to enlarge it, then tossing it into the air. The capsule opened, a white light released, falling down to the catwalk and forming a distinct form. White fur covered her body, claws on her feet gripped the grates, uneasy. Upon being released, the Absol shook out her fur, her red eyes opening to focus on me. She walked over to me, rubbing against my hand, but growling a bit, whining that she hadn't been let out sooner.

"I know, Lucatiel," I said, rubbing her head. "I meant to let you out sooner but got preoccupied with finding my way around. Right now we are in the Mistralton Gym. I can't find anyone to help us get to the actual city."

The Absol, Lucatiel, nodded her head and stood beside me. We walked around for a bit longer, seeing cannons and platforms above our head, wondering how on earth any prospective challenger would be able to get to the Gym Leader. Just as I was about to touch one of the cannons and inspect it, a voice called out behind us.

"Hey! Are you two here to challenge the Gym?"

I turned towards the voice, seeing a young woman in perhaps her early twenties standing there. She wore a blue jacket and what looked to be athletic pants with heavy working boots. On her hands, I noticed that she wore gloves that would be used when dealing with birds with talons, like Swellow or Altaria, and her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail on top of her head. Lucatiel turned as well, scenting the air around the stranger, but deeming her not a threat so she sat down beside me.

"No, actually I am just looking for someone to help me. No one was around when I got off the plane and I wasn't given any instructions."

Hearing this, the woman frowned and muttered something to herself that sounded like "seriously?" But then a grin lit up her face and she extended her hand in greeting.

"I'll help you! I'm Skyla, the Mistralton Gym Leader!"

I grasped her hand, smiling.

"I'm Tessa and this is my partner, Lucatiel, or Luca for short. I came from the Hoenn region to travel here."

"Really? That's really cool! What made you want to travel here though?"

"Well, actually this is the only place that I could get to at my own expense. Everything else was really expensive."

"Roger that," Skyla said with a sad smile. "Anyway, if you aren't here to challenge me, then I'll take you to town."

Skyla led me down the stairs again and outside of the warehouse. She turned left, walking towards a road that I hadn't seen when we had landed. Skyla didn't seem to be the one for small talk as we walked down the road, which I was fine with. I didn't mind a little bit of silence, in fact I even preferred it. As we were walking, my thoughts roamed to what had led me to leave Hoenn, to leave all of my family and friends to come to a place where no one knew me and I only had my Pokemon for company.

" _What do you mean you want to leave the Hoenn region?"_

 _I sighed, looking at my mother, a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair that had a streak of gray in it that she hid under her bangs. I'd just told her that I wanted to travel to somewhere besides home and she'd looked at me like I was crazy. I'd been thinking about it for a while, and just now got the courage to actually say and mean what I'd been thinking._

" _I mean exactly that. I want to travel, Mom. I want to see the world. I've already been to many of the places here in the region, and besides, leaving the region would be good for me. It'll teach me how to take care of myself, how to be an adult, and so much more."_

 _But my pleading fell on deaf ears. My mom kept going on and on about how she couldn't believe that I wanted to leave her, about how it would be dangerous for me to be out there all on my own. I tried to tell her that I wouldn't be alone, that I would have my Pokemon with me, but she still hated the idea._

 _Eventually I just gave up and went outside. Mom called after me about how I needed to get back in the house but I just called back that I was just going to the garage and I needed to cool off. I walked out of the front door with Lucatiel on my heels, and around to where our "garage" was. In reality, it was just a shed that held all of our bikes and our outside tools. But it also was the place where I went when I needed some time off. There was a punching bag in the corner where my dad used to train. He left years ago so it's been collecting dust, just begging to be hit. I overlooked it, instead choosing to go and sit in the back where a stack of books sat on an old wicker chair. I sat there, moving the books to the floor, Luca sitting in front of me, resting her head on my knees. I rubbed her head, talking softly to both her and myself._

" _I'm allowed to make my own choices. I'm 17 years old. She can't keep me here forever. It doesn't really matter anyway. All I'm waiting on is the confirmation that the tickets have been bought. Sorry, Mom. But I need to be my own person."_

 _My mom eventually came around to it. She had panicked about the fact that I'd be going out there without her, but I managed to convince her otherwise. She went with me to the airport, teleporting us both there with her Gardevoir. We hugged goodbye, tears starting to flow from her eyes. She made me promise that I'd check in every so often. The last thing I saw when I got on the plane was her and Gardevoir standing outside, Gardevoir using Flash so I'd know where they were._

"Alrighty! We're here!"

I shook my head, not even noticing how far we'd walked. Up ahead I saw houses and stores, what was supposed to be a city, really wasn't much bigger than a town. Just from where we were standing, I could see the Pokemon Center. Surveying the area, I saw two kids,a boy and a girl, playing, chasing a Pokemon that I didn't know yet, but they looked to be having fun and not in any danger. Luca saw the other Pokemon and took a step towards it, curious, but was stayed by my hand on her head. Luca had a tendency to go and want to meet new Pokemon, even if they looked menacing. Looking up, I saw small bird Pokemon flying in the sky, lighter in color than the Taillows in Hoenn. Skyla, letting me take it all in, smiled when I turned back to her.

"The Pokemon Center is right over there. You can get a room there. If it's full, just come back and see me in that house over there."

She pointed towards a creme and gray colored house with sky blue accents near the airfield. It looked to be one whose backyard was in fact in the airfield itself. Thanking her, I turned towards the Pokemon Center and started making my way towards it. The children noticed me, or more specifically Luca, as we got closer. They stopped chasing the smaller Pokemon and gawked at the white Pokemon coming towards them. I smiled at them, calling out to them.

"Would you like to meet her?"

The two looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes, then grinned and came jogging over. Both of them had black curly hair, the boy's stuffed under a cap messily. Gray eyes looked up at Luca in wonder. Neither of them touched her for a second, but the girl had more courage and shyly reached a hand out towards Luca. My Absol looked up at me, and when I nodded, turned back towards the children, reaching her head forward and sniffing the girl's hand. She froze, scared for a moment until Luca allowed her hand to touch her head. Spurred on by who I assumed to be his sister, the little boy's eyes lit up in excitement and he reached a hand towards Luca's back.

"Her name is Lucatiel. She's an Absol from the Hoenn region."

"An.. Absol?"

I smiled at him and nodded. By now, the little girl had pulled an Oran berry from her dress and was feeding it to Luca, who happily was eating from the girl's hand. She squealed in delight, then suddenly hugged Luca. It surprised her and she stepped back, causing the little girl to fall on top of her. The girl fell to the ground with a thud, surprised. But she apologized and got back up. They asked a couple more questions about Luca while still petting her, which I answered happily, always ready to share about my partner. They kept chatting until I heard a voice call for them, to which they both turned and thanked me for letting them meet my partner and that she was very cool, then turned and ran towards one of the houses, disappearing around the side of it.

I smiled, content, then continued on my way towards the Pokemon Center. It had a red roof and a Poke Ball symbol on the front, the classic signs of a Center no matter where you went. However, I didn't see a Mart, unlike in Hoenn. Regardless, I walked inside, the automatic doors opening and a rush of cool air hitting my face. Inside, there were Trainers and their Pokemon sitting on couches and in chairs, either talking or simply relaxing and enjoying the company of each other. Across the room, a straight shot from the door was a long white counter. A woman with strawberry blonde hair worked behind it, typing away at a computer. Her hair was twisted into two pig tails that formed loops, and she wore a pair of white scrubs with little hearts all over them, a stethoscope hanging from her neck, and multiple medical instruments filled her pockets. I walked over to her, Luca staying beside me the entire time, completely at ease. When I reached the counter, I rang a bell that alerted her to my presence. She jumped a bit then looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Nurse Leah. How may I help you today?"

"Hi! I'd like a room for one and I also would like you to check out my other Pokemon. I just got here off of a flight from another region and I'd like to make sure they made it over okay."

"Of course, miss. Your Pokemon please?"

She walked over to me and I handed her the other two Poke Balls I had with me. Taking them from me, she called for her assistant, just like any other Nurse, but instead of the Chansey I was used to coming out, it was instead a different pink Pokemon. It was pink and creme colored, with big blue eyes and very big ears. Coming off of the ears were what looked to be ribbons that curled into a knot at the ends. Nurse Leah handed my other two Poke Balls to this Pokemon, thanked it, then dismissed it back to go to the examining room. Perplexed, I asked what kind of Pokemon that was.

"Audino? They are the assistants of all the Nurses here in Unova. Are they not common where you come from?"

"No, ma'am. I came here from Hoenn. There the Nurses use Chansey."

"I see! Chansey aren't native to the Unova region. Instead Audino is. They are similar to Chansey but the feelers on Audino's ears are more sensitive. They can hear a Pokemon's heartbeat and are able to feel the emotions of the Pokemon they are examining, while also being able to tell how soon an Egg will hatch."

After Nurse Leah said this, she leaned over the counter and spotted Luca.

"Oh! You have an Absol!"

Upon being mentioned, Luca softly woofed and put her front paws on the counter. Nurse Leah jumped in surprise but smiled happily and began to pet Luca.

"She is very beautiful. Is she your partner Pokemon?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is. Her name is Lucatiel, or Luca for short. She and I have been partners for years. I'm surprised that you recognized her as an Absol. From what I have seen from the strange looks I'm getting, it would seem that Absol are not common to this region at all."

It was true that I had been getting odd looks. As soon as Luca had walked into the Center, every Pokemon and Trainer had looked at her with an awestruck expression. It had made Luca a bit nervous as she didn't like to be ogled, but as long as I was near her she was alright.

"No, as training to become a certified Nurse to work in a Pokemon Center, we had to learn every known Pokemon or at least most of them. If there had been one that I had forgotten then I would have been able to look it up with the computer behind me. But Absol is one that has fascinated me for a long time. Your Luca is the first one I've met in person. I also have no fear for any Pokemon unless they give me cause to be scared. The fact that your Absol jumped up on the counter tells me that she is a good partner and means no harm."

We continued to chat for a little bit while waiting for the Audino to bring my Pokemon back. When the Audino finally came back, Nurse Leah handed them back to me along with a card key. The card had the number 17 on it.

"That's your room key. Don't put it near a magnet or next to a mobile telephone as that will cause it to short and I would have to reprogram it. But it was nice talking to you, Tessa."

I smiled and thanked her, then walked to the hallway marked for Trainer rooms. I walked until I found my room, using the card key to open the door. Inside was a modest room with a bed and kitchenette and another door that led to a bathroom. I dropped my bag on the bed and then went to the bathroom. Luca made herself comfortable on the bed, laying her head on her paws and looking out the window to the left of her.

I looked in the mirror, green eyes meeting mine. Dark red hair constantly fell into my face, a result of long curly hair. I played with my necklace, a bright blue pendant that hung around my neck. I wore a black long sleeve shirt under a white vest, dark blue skinny jeans, black high tops, and black fingerless gloves. After checking my reflection, I went back into the main area of the room, falling onto the bed with Luca. I took off my shoes, tossing them into a corner, then got under the covers, closing my eyes to take a nap, one arm thrown over Luca.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review and we'll get back to you via PM or on the next chapter.**

 **See you guys later!**

 **~Bree and Pokessassin**


End file.
